Ni HaoKai Lan Randomness Episode List
Series Overview *'Season 1 - 82' *'Season 2 - 36' *'Season 3 - 41' *'Season 4 - 52' *'Season 5 - 65' *'Season 6 - 40' *'Season 7 - 52' *'Season 8 - 54' *'Season 9 - 47' *'Season 10 - 52' *'Season 11 - 51' *'Season 12 - 53' *'Season 13 - 34' *Season 14 - 40 Season 1 #(1) The Legendary Tiger ''- Yeye makes Rintoo cry.'' #(2) Luck O' The Irish ''- Rintoo makes Tolee angry.'' #(3) Snoozity Snooze ''- Rintoo sleepwalks.'' #(4) Brewster The Great! ''- Everyone thinks Brewster is great, but not the Kokos.'' #(5) The Cruel Prank ''- Eugene pranks Stompy.'' #(6) Tolee Pulls Three Cards ''- Eugene puts Tolee in big trouble.'' #(7) Alien Presentation ''- Stompy wants to see the show.'' #(8) Hoho's Broken Hand ''- Hoho breaks his hand.'' #(9) In The Egg ''- The mother bird lost her egg.'' #(10) School Day ''- Lulu is nervous about going to school for the first time.'' #(11) Where's Pandy?/Pandy's Puddle ''- Tolee lost Pandy and cannot find him.'' #(12) Fairy Tales ''- Kai-lan and her friends are in Fairytale Village.'' #(13) Hoho's Bad Day! ''- Hoho has a bad day.'' #(14) A Super Horrible Day ''- Rintoo and Tolee fall out.'' #(15) The Wishing Well ''- Hoho and Rintoo fall out.'' #(16) Perfecto Party ''- Rintoo makes a marshmallow lasanga.'' #(17) Dance With Me ''- Hoho has a fever.'' #(18) Ni Hao, Easter! ''- The Easter Bunny is pulling cruel pranks on everyone.'' #(19) Lulu Butterfly ''- Lulu wants to keep a butterfly.'' #(20) Monster Madness ''- Rintoo stays up all night watching horror movies.'' #(21) Everything's Coming Up Koala ''- Tolee wishes everyone was like him.'' #(22) Ni Hao Valentine! ''- Kai-lan realized that her task is not very easy.'' #(23) Hoho In The Middle - Rintoo and Tolee fall out again. #(24) Tooth Or Dare ''- Rintoo has a loose tooth.'' #(25) The Magic Carpet ''- Hoho finds a magic carpet.'' #(26) The Haunted Mansion ''- Rintoo explores an abandoned house.'' #(27) The Pink Visitor ''- Kirby comes to Kai-lan Land!'' #(28) Where's The Water? ''- Kai-lan Land is struck by a heatwave.'' #(29) Lulu's Cousin ''- DooDor the rhino comes to visit Lulu.'' #(30) Super Grounded ''- Rintoo is grounded!'' #(31) Kai-lan's Big Movie ''- Hoho lost his memory. ''(Movie 1) #(32) Hoho's Balloon ''- Hoho lost his balloon.'' #(33) The Meanest Thing To Say ''- Rintoo deals with a bully in class.'' #(34) The Big Swings ''- Tolee proves that he's a big kid.'' #(35) Hoho's Cousin - Albert the Monkey visits Hoho. #(36) We're Lost! ''- Rintoo, Hoho, and Kirby get lost in a cave.'' #(37) Crybaby ''- Tolee heard that big kids never cry.'' #(38) Who Are Those Creatures? ''- Keebo and Keeba visit Kirby.'' #(39) A Monkey And A Lemur - WooHoo and MooMoo visit Kirby. #(40) The Secret Of Monkeys ''- Kai-lan finds out the real story of Hoho, WooHoo, and MooMoo.'' #(41) Mr Sun The Powerful ''- Mr Sun is raging.'' #(42) Tolee's New Doll ''- Tolee plays with a new panda doll, and completely forgets about Pandy.'' #(43) Hoho's Prize ''- Tolee tries to steal Hoho's prize.'' #(44) The Nasty Apple ''- MooMoo accidentally serves his inspector a rotting apple.'' #(45) Too Many Tolees ''- Tolee clones himself.'' #(46) Banana Trouble ''- Hoho finds a large banana in a field.'' #(47) Yeye's Anniversary ''- Yeye holds an anniversary. ''(Movie 2) #(48) Unexpected Visitors ''- Stompy's brother, Joey, visits.'' #(49) Mystery Of The Halloween Murder ''- Someone murdered Joey!'' #(50) Mystery Of The 12 O'Clock Shooting ''- MooMoo gets murdered!'' #(51) The Silver Star! ''- A silver star falls from the sky.'' #(52) Last Day Of School ''- Rintoo doesn't want school to end.'' #(53) Joey Grows! ''- Joey becomes a giant.'' #(54) Hospital Horrors ''- Hoho gets an odd disease. ''(Movie 3) #(55) Camping Story ''- Rintoo tells a super scary camping story.'' #(56) Danger In Hoho's Life ''- Who poisoned Hoho?'' #(57) Devil Rinto ''- Rintoo becomes possessed by a demon.'' #(58) A Day Without Tears ''- WooHoo bets that Tolee cannot go through one day without tears.'' #(59) Kirby And Eugene ''- Kirby fights with Eugene.'' #(60) The 24-Hour Bug ''- Stompy gets sick.'' #(61) Clockwise Circuit ''- WooHoo has his own track course.'' #(62) Evil Elephant ''- Stompy becomes evil!'' #(63) Have You Seen Pandy? ''- Tolee lost Pandy again.'' #(64) Mega Stadium ''- Eugene puts Tolee in big trouble again.'' #(65) The Doll's Alive! ''- Pandy comes to life.'' #(66) Weegee's Mansion''- Kirby and his buddies go find their captured friends.'' #(67) The Ghost Of Eugene ''- Eugene turns into a ghost.'' #(68) Brain Drain ''- Eugene puts on a helmet that makes him act stupid.'' #(69) Tolee's Uncommon Head Cold ''- Tolee is sick.'' #(70) Fight To The Death ''- MooMoo catches a deadly illness. ''(Movie 4) #(71) The Green Visitor ''- Henry the Green Needle Kirby comes.'' #(72) Monster Friends ''- Frolee is left out.'' #(73) Clowny Clowny ''- Henry and MooMoo pulls nasty pranks on the bad guys.'' #(74) The King Strikes Back! ''- The king of Boos comes back!'' #(75) High Hire! ''- One villain gets replaced.'' #(76) The Cosmic Crystals ''- Kirby and friends navigate the Cave of Sadness. ''(Movie 5) #(77) That's A Panda Show ''- Tolee gets in trouble by Eugene...again.'' #(78) Rintoo's Terrible Misunderstanding ''- Rintoo and his friends leave the area from a storm.'' #(79) Caillou In Trouble ''- Eugene puts Caillou in trouble.'' #(80) A Day Without Pandas ''- Tolee goes a day without pandas.'' #(81) Cosmic Crystals 2 ''- Mastar gets his revenge. ''(Movie 6) Season 2 #(82) Mama Tiff And Baby Kirby ''- Kirby is a what?!'' #(83) Turkeypedio's Bicentennial ''- Turkeypedio helds its bicentennial in a castle of Pokemon.'' #(84) Acid Rain ''- Kirby and his buds are stuck indoors during a storm.'' #(85) Cosmic Crystals 3 ''- Kirby and his buds reach the end of the Star World. ''(Movie 7) #(86) Kirby's Cake Adventure ''- Kirby and buddies go to a Cake Tower.'' #(87) Dragon Jr ''- Mr and Mrs Dragon have a child.'' #(88) Just Candy ''- Hoho eats candy all day.'' #(89) Run Away ''- Kai-lan runs away.'' #(90) A Gas So Sickening! ''- Some gas made some people in Turkeypedio sick.'' #(91) 99% Idiot ''- Hoho becomes an idiot.'' #(92) Cosmic Crystals 4 ''- Kirby fights Zythurvia. ''(Movie 8) #(93) Tree House ''- MooMoo and Rintoo are stuck inside a treehouse.'' #(94) Eugene's Eating Contest ''- Eugene challenges his friends to an eating contest.'' #(95) I'm Not Stupid... ''- Why the hell is WooHoo so dumb?'' #(96) Zoo Wee Mama ''- Mario says "Zoo Wee Mama!".'' #(97) I'm Not A Hot-Head Bully! ''- MooMoo realized that he had been getting angry easily in the past.'' #(98) Baby Rhinoes ''- Lulu puts Henry in charge of her baby brothers.'' #(99) Castle Fever ''- Kai-lan and her buddies and other characters stay indoors during a storm.'' #(100) When Tolee Met James ''- Tolee meets a red Jet Kirby named James.'' #(101) What Is Up With That Pokemon? ''- Kai-lan and friends try to find out about a Pokemon's strange behavior.'' #(102) Vampire Crisis - A vampire war breaks out. #(103) Playing It Right - Kirby tries to play baseball. #(104) My Little PikaPuffs! - New visitors come to Kai-Lan Land. #(105) Fifth Dimension - Kirby and friends travel to the fifth dimension. '(Movie 9)' #(106) Where Has Kirby Gone? - Kirby is missing! #(107) Run Away - Keeba gets a get report card and runs away. #(108) Tonight's "Oh My God!" - Keeba goes out to find an escaped criminal. #(109) Brotherly Love In The End - Eugene breaks MooMoo's and WooHoo's friendship. #(110) Pizza Journey ''- WooHoo and Tolee deliver a pizza.'' #(111) Screeching Doll - Lulu buys a doll from Joey, which causes a scary and annoying screeching sound. #(112) Good Koala Devil - Frolee gives up evil to live with the animals. #(113) It's Opposite Time! - Eugene tells Kirby and Keebo it's Opposite Day. #(114) Night To Shine - WooHoo hosts a talent show at the West City Elementary School. #(115) Let's Have Some F.U.N - MooMoo befriends Frolee. #(116) Into The Future! - Midnight Twiggle accidentally freezes himself into 2 thousand years into the future. #(117) Kirby Pirates - Kirby and his bros go on a treasure hunt. #(118) Kai-Lan's Night Light - Kai-Lan gets a night light and she started crying. Season 3 #(119) Fools On You ''- WooHoo plays a nasty prank on Kai-Lan.'' #(120) Robot Jokes - MooMoo tells jokes that offended CheChe. #(121) Push It Forward - Kirby and CheChe compete to see who's better. #(122) Cursed Forest - Alberto and Hoho stay inside an abandoned house while waiting out a curse spreading all over the Dark Green Forest. #(123) Dark Watch - Eugene and Frolee stay up at night. #(124) With The Dumb One - Kirby pretends to be dumb to make the PikaPuffs look smart in front of their parents. #(125) PikaPuffs On Boardwalk Duty ''- The PikaPuffs become magicians.'' #(126) Undead Elephant ''- Hoho and MooMoo think Stompy is a zombie.'' #(127) New Student In Class - Kirby joins Rintoo's class. #(128) Booooo! ''- Kirby and his bros, as ghosts, discover fire.'' #(129) He Had That Accident! - Edward splits his head open while sledding. #(130) Have You Seen My Friends? - Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu are no longer friends and go their separate way. #(131) Melody Monkey ''- Alberto thinks he lost his voice.'' #(132) Henry The Green Studious Kirby ''- A blow to the head causes Henry to become smarter.'' #(133) Kirby The Super Tiger Ball - Kirby gets morphed into Rintoo. #(134) Picture Day ''- Tolee tries to stay clean for Picture Day.'' #(135) Free Hand Monkey ''- WooHoo splits his hand.'' #(136) Anger Management ''- Kirby tries to help his friend be assertive.'' #(137) Randomness Tales 1: Scary Encounters (Movie 10) ''- The PikaPuffs are stuck in a horror chapter book.'' #(138) Randomness Tales 2: Spooky On-The-Go (Movie 11) ''- The PikaPuffs are zapped into a second horror chapter book.'' #(139) Randomness Tales 3: Fear Just Got Real! (Movie 12) ''- The PikaPuffs are zapped into the third and last horror chapter book.'' #(140) Let's Do Some Comedy! ''- Kirby and friends want to perform comical skits.'' #(141) A Sick Day For Me ''- MooMoo gets sick on the way to Mark-hatten''. # (142) Hard Times ''- Edward acts strange.'' # (143) The Ninth Kirby Brother ''- Kirby has a ninth brother.'' # (144) The Gruesome Past ''- Kai-Lan finds out about Stompy and Joey's horrible past.'' # (145) My Elephant Parents ''- Stompy and Joey struggle to cope with the separation between their parents.'' # (146) It's Not Ant City Anymore ''- A gang of beetles try to take over Ant City.'' # (147) There's A New Grasshopper In Town ''- Mr Grasshopper's rotten brother comes to visit.'' # (148) Kingdom Of Chaos ''- The Bear Queen and the Fox King fall out.'' # (149) Flying Monkey ''- Hoho wishes he could fly.'' # (150) Uncontrollable Tornadoes ''- Edward is angry about something.'' # (151) Kirby Crisis ''- The Kirby Brothers are on a rampage.'' # (152) We Have Twins! ''- Kai-Lan's older cousin is having twins.'' # (153) Apple Pie Crisis ''- Lulu attempts to make apple pies.'' # (154) Turkeypedio Haunted House ''- The Kirby Bros go into a haunted house.'' # (155) This Can't Be Happening! ''- Yeye dies...or did he?'' # (156) A Little Music ''- WooHoo wants to learn to sing.'' # (157) Where's All My Candy?! ''- Who stole Kirby's jar of candy?'' # (158) Unwanted Guest ''- The Kirby Brothers are being haunted by a familiar ghost.'' Season 4 # (159) Kai-Lan Kingdom ''- Kai-Lan wants to have her own kingdom.'' # (160) It's Pranking Time ''- A whole day of pranks with the Kirby bros.'' # (161) Sleepover At Yoshi's Island ''- Kirby and his bros go to a sleepover at Yoshi's Island.'' # (162) I Think I'm In Love ''- Tiff is starting to have feelings for Toby.'' # (163) Must Have More! ''- Rintoo has an obsession to sweets.'' # (164) Mega Kirbies! ''- Kirby discovers a Mega Power-Up move.'' # (165) Running For Gold ''- Kai-Lan and friends enter a go-kart race.'' # (166) Feline Secret ''- Kai-Lan discovers a shocking secret about Rintoo's past.'' # (167) Running On Thin Ice! ''- MooMoo and WooHoo enter an icy cave.'' # (168) A Shockingly Weird Relationship ''- Keeba has a crush on a certain Pokemon.'' # (169) Chickentopia, Where There's Donuts and Happiness! ''- Kai-Lan and the gang go somewhere new.'' # (170) Go, Go, Psychic Hero ''- Percy wants to prove he can be brave.'' # (171) Australian Visitor ''- Tolee's cousin from Australia comes to visit.'' # (172) Say Goodbye To Kirby? ''- Kai-Lan and the gang thinks Kirby and his bros are moving away.'' # (173) What My Super Power Is Telling Me ''- Kirby finds out his bros have swapped abilities.'' # (174) Hey, I Know You! ''- Kirby's long-lost friends come to visit.'' # (175) That Someone In The Middle East ''- Kai-Lan finds out she has a brother that lives in Germany.'' # (176) Candy That Is Sweet As Hell ''- Yeye invents a new candy flavor.'' # (177) Kirby-sassination! ''- Kirby's bros are on a rampage.'' # (178) My Secret Weapon ''- Eugene challenges the Kirbies to a battle.'' # (179) A New Leader ''- A group of aliens think Hoho is their leader.'' # (180) And Then There Were Less ''- The gang go through a huge mystery.'' # (181) Holiday Weekend ''- Kirby and bros go spend the holidays at Chickentopia.'' # (182) There's Snow Way Out Of Here! ''- The friends get stuck in an icy cave.'' # (183) Chickentopia Party ''- Kai-Lan and the gang are invited to a huge party at Chickentopia.'' # (184) The Palm Tree ''- Rintoo notices something weird about a certain tree.'' # (185) Alien Robbery ''- A gang of aliens try to create unsolved mysteries.'' # (186) Until We Meet Again? ''- Rintoo, Hoho, and Tolee think Kai-Lan is moving away to China.'' # (187) Bring Out The Pranksters ''- Another day of pranks with the Kirbies.'' # (188) The Lemur Stops Here! ''- MooMoo tries to be like Kirby.'' # (189) Party At Night ''- The friends start a night party.'' # (190) The Second 100th Day ''- This is a 200th episode special.'' # (191) Dumbearable! ''- A spell causes Eugene to act dumb.'' # (192) Morphed This Way ''- The Kirbies visit a haunted mansion.'' # (193) The Art Of Monkeys ''- Hoho wants to be an artist.'' # (194) Where Did My Lulu Go?! ''- Lulu thinks Kai-Lan is ignoring her.'' # (195) Like You Really Mean It ''- WooHoo joins a drama club.'' # (196) Big Balloon Blow-Out ''- Lulu's balloon festival is being attacked.'' # (197) The Joy Of Clay ''- Rintoo makes things out of clay.'' # (198) The Kirby Caper ''- Kirby is kidnapped!'' # (199) The Apple Temper ''- Angry aliens protect their apple tree.'' # (200) That One Guy ''- MooMoo meets a man that has his exact interests.'' # (201) Take Us Back To China ''- Kai-Lan and friends visit China again.'' # (202) Freeze It Now, Melt It Later ''- MooMoo and WooHoo get stuck inside a block of ice.'' # (203) Tails Of Steel ''- Hoho wants his tail longer.'' # (204) Kirby The Future ''- Kirby thinks he has the ability to see the future.'' # (205) Others Like It Cold ''- MooMoo tries to create a person out of snow.'' # (206) Will The Really Monkey Please Stand Up? ''- Hoho clones himself.'' # (207) Great Boats Of Fire ''- The dragon boat festival is held in a volcano valley.'' # (208) Spirit Of The Tigers ''- Rintoo thinks Eugene is cheating on Kali.'' # (209) Gonna Rule The Island ''- WooHoo wants to be king of Chickentopia.'' Season 5 # (210) Now That's Boss ''- WooHoo makes up a secret identity for himself.'' # (211) I Feel Stupid ''- Eugene accidentally casts a spell on himself that makes him act stupid.'' # (212) Bowser's Revenge - Kirby and his bros defeat the bowser and rescue Kai-Lan. # (213) Kai-Lan's Ending Song - Kai-Lan and her friends likes to sing the ending song. # (214) The Hundred Acre Wood Adventure - Kai-Lan and her friends wanted to see Pooh Bear and his fellow friends. # (215) Rabbit Gone Mad - Tigger helps everybody to cheer Rabbit up. # (216) Kanga and Roo Move In - Piglet is scared is going to the bathroom. # (217) Kai-Lan Meets The PikaPuffs - Kai-Lan and her friends meet the PikaPuffs for the first time. Season 6 the Anarchy sisters will be the new villains of the series as well as Eugene's arch rival Mrs. McIntosh from TrevorPhillips The Adventures of Lynn Loud. and Kirby a finds us.